ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Upchuck
Upchuck is the Omnitrix's DNA sample(s) of a Gourmand (both Perk and Merk) from the planet Peptos XI. Appearance In Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse, he is a mixture of a Perk and Murk Gourmand. He looks like his Perk form in Omniverse, but with brownish-green spots over his body and with canine teeth. His Infinimatrix symbol is placed on his chest instead of his stomach. ]] In Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed, he is a mixture of a Perk and Murk Gourmand. He has his Murk form's Alien Force appearance, but with his Omniverse Perk's color scheme. In Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse, he is a mixture of a Perk and Murk Gourmand for 17-year old Ben, while he is fully Perk for 11-year old Ben. For 17-year old Ben, he has his Perk's 11-year old appearance, but with the color scheme of his Murk's Alien Force/Ultimate Alien appearance. His Omnitrix symbol is on his chest. For 11-year old Ben as Upchuck, he has his original series appearance, but with green eyes, a recolored prototype Omnitrix symbol, which is on his chest, and his outfit is reversed. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, Perk Upchuck has his Omniverse ''appearance, but with aligned teeth. He now has a slightly longer tail. Murk Upchuck has his ''Alien Force/Ultimate Alien ''appearance. Ben 10,000 as Perk Upchuck wears a suit reminiscent of the original series attire, now with stripes. Powers and Abilities Being a Gourmand, Upchuck has four strong, adhesive tongues that can stretch to great lengths, allowing Upchuck to latch onto large objects and reel them in with relative ease. Upchuck's mouth and stomach can also stretch, allowing him to swallow and digest objects fairly larger than itself. Upchuck possesses several acid-filled stomachs that dissolve almost all forms of matter, except ironically, ordinary human food and other organic matter. The items ingested are converted into explosive balls of liquids that can be expelled at will with great accuracy, he can also make them curve, like a boomerang, shuriken, or frisbee. This ability was demonstrated in ''Secret of the Omnitrix. Upchuck also seems to be able to take a surprising amount of punishment for a creature of its size, able to take the brunt force of a moving car impact as well as surviving after being thrown through a wall. Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited He has his Omniverse appearance for both Perk and Murk. He first appears in Welcome To College, Rook where he fails to defeat Ssserpent (Perk). He appears in You Are Begging For Trouble to fight Dr. Animo's mutant frog (Murk). He is used by Albedo in The Negative Effect to devour some chili fries (Murk). In 99 For A Change, he is used by Albedo of Dimension 99 to drag Ben to his dimension (Perk). Ben 10: Super Omniverse He has his Omniverse appearences for both Murk and Perk He appears in The Strange Case of Mr. Pesident and Ben 10! to eat a large alien cheeseburger. Sem 10 In Sem 10, he is Sem's favorite alien. Ben 10,000 Rises In Ben 10,000 Rises, Upchuck wears a skin tight suit. He was used in The Tacos Are Evolving, where he defeats the Utakos. Appearances *The Tacos Are Evolving Jimmy 10 In episode 7 of Jimmy 10, Jimmy transforms into Upchuck accidently, so he decides to go Reload and make an attempt to destroy Zombozo once and for all. Ben 12 In Ben 12, Upchuck looks like 11-year-old Upchuck, except the Omnitrix is on his chest. Appearances *Arachnimo Ben 10: Ultimate Insanity He makes his first reappearance in Does This Dimension Make Me Look Fat? to battle some of Vilgax's drones. He is later used again in the same episode to fight Vilgax. Dan 10 In Dan 10 Upchuck is called Guts because he was disgusted by his real name. Tomas 10 In Tomas 10, he is one of Tomas's original 10 aliens. His appearence is the same as the original series. *Trashing About(debut) *One More for the Road *Alone Together *The Big Time Rush *Doppelt, Doppelt *How Hard do you Rock *I scream, you scream, we all scream *Inspector #10 *My Big Fat Alien Wedding *Inspector #13 *When the Lights Go Out *Playstation 3.0 *In the Web of Black Spider *The Creator of Everything *Crime and Astonishment Ben 10 omniverse force ---- Ben 10: The Omniwars Upchuck will appear in the second season. For the first time, he has different voice actors for the Perk and Murk forms in the same show. He is voiced by Eric Bauza(Perk) and Dee Bradley Baker (Murk). Ben 10: Peace in Dimensions *Gwen 10 Returns Part 1 *Gwen 10 Returns Part 2 Ben 10: Alien Universe *''Feel My Ghostly Wrath'' *''X-Mas'' Ben 10 :Omniverse Unbound He reappears in the episode Partner problem to eat Sunder's hoverboard. He is used by Young Ben in Gone Fishing to defeat a pirate minion. John Smith 10 Upchuck is unlocked by Xylene who enters a combination into the Omnitrix. Appearances By John *The Visitor (John Smith 10) (first appearance) *Retribution *The Ultimate Enemy Part 2 (John Smith 10) *John Smith 10 Christmas Special By Kevin *Inspector Number 13 (John Smith 10) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Way Big) *Chip Off the Block *The Ultimate Enemy Part 1 (John Smith 10) Galactic Battle *Breakout (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) *Attack of the Clones *Traitor (unintentional transformation; desired alien was Chromastone) Distant Worlds By Ultimate John *We are! (first re-appearance) *Trapped (John Smith 10) *Fitting In By Dactyl *Dactyl and the Hunter Phantom Watch By Vilgax *The Final Battle Part 1 (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) Ancient Times *Knighthood (first re-appearance) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Four Arms) *Live Life Spacewalker By John *Battle of the Mind (in John's mind) *Go! Part 2 (first re-appearance) *Nibelung Valesti Part 1 By Ben *Vilgax's Power (accidental transformation; selected alien was Feedback) Kingdom Hearts * Deep Jungle (first re-appearance) Richard's A Christmas Carol In Richard's A Christmas Carol, Upchuck portays the part of a charity worker who visits Scrooge seaking money for the poor for the holidays. He has no speaking lines. Comically, the whole time he is visiting Scrooge, the other charity worker is pressing him against the wall. When he moves, Upchuck falls face first to the ground. Stew 10 In Stew 10, he hasn't been used or unlocked yet. But he is confirmed to appear. Appearances Chaturn 10: Fan Force *The Power of the Beast (Used by Yopo) Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited *''Welcome To College, Rook (first reappearance; Perk) *You Are Begging For Trouble (Murk) *The Negative Effect (by Albedo; Murk) *99 For A Change ''(by Dimension 99 Albedo; Perk) Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse Brandon 10 Original Series *The Reunion (First Appearance) *Road Trip *Brandon 10 vs the Extreme 10 Part 2 Alien Force *The Battle For Earth Part 1 (First Re-Appearance) *Attack of the Cute *Dimensional Dilemma *Key of Time Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse *Alpha Returns (first reappearance) *Prom Not To Be Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed Unknown Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse 17-year old Ben Unknown 11-year old Ben Unknown Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors Ben can selec either perk or murk Upchuck when transforming, and switch on command, by hitting the Omnitrix symbol. Voice: Dave Wittenberg Appearances *TBA Bishop 10 Appearences *Pilot (Bishop 10) Gallery 16_yr_old_Upchuck.png Murk.png Upchucks.png Perkchuck.png UC.png Upchuck Order.png BTDW Upchucks.png|The Upchucks in BTDW UpchuckAoC.png|Upchuck in Attack of the Cute BTE Upchuck.png|Upchuck in BTE Perk Upchuck Unpixel.png|12 year-old Perk Upchuck in Ben 10: Origins. Category:Aliens Category:Ken 10 Aliens Category:Ben 10,000 Aliens Category:Stan's Aliens Category:Ultimatrix aliens Category:Canon Aliens Category:Finn 10: Fusion Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Jimmy 10 Category:Dan 10 Aliens Category:Hero Category:Noah 10 Aliens Category:Green Aliens Category:Characters Category:Snackatrix Aliens Category:Ben 10: power of EVO alien Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Foreveratrix Aliens Category:Omegatrix (Chris 12) Aliens Category:Rex 14 Category:Eating Aliens Category:John Smith 10 Category:Gourmand Category:Ben 100 Aliens Category:Green eyed aliens Category:"Ben 1000" Stuff Category:Chaturn 10: Fan Force Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse Aliens Category:Dactyl 10 final years Category:Aliens in Brandon 10 Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Aliens Category:Aliens in the Productions of Ben10fan3 Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Canon Category:Brown Aliens Category:Aliens with Different Forms Category:Biting alien Category:Ben 10 aliens unleashed armo